


Pampering With Love

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Chances: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Children, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Daughters, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Large Cock, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Massage, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: It's Steve & Danny's Wedding Anniversary, The Seal notices that Danny deals with a lot more than Five-O, So he decided to make a special evening just for him, Is he successful, WIll he like it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is the last part of my "Chances" series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part A: Prologue: One:

*Summary: It's Steve & Danny's Wedding Anniversary, The Seal notices that Danny deals with a lot more than Five-O, So he decided to make a special evening just for him, Is he successful, WIll he like it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the last part of my "Chances" series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!*

 

It was a rough year for everyone in Five-O, Especially for Commander Steve McGarrett, & his partner, & husband, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams-McGarrett, They were chasing every bad guy, that invaded them for a month, Steve was recovering from his injuries, & being shot, Danny was trying to the keep the taskforce going, But it's no easy task.

 

Steve looked over to his husband's office, & saw that the blond was struggling with a case report, & felt so bad for him, They had Grace, their daughter, as part of the new & fair custody agreement. He called Stan & Rachel at their mansion, & explained the situation, "Can Gracie spend sometime with Catherine, Chin, Leilani, Adam, Lou, & Kono for awhile ?", Rachel said, "I have no problems with that, They are her uncles & aunties", The Businessman said, "Of course, We were gonna go out to a dinner this weekend, So keep her til then", The Navy Seal thanked them profusely, & went to find his teammates.

 

The Hawiian Lieutenant saw that something was on his friend's mind, & said, "What's up, Steve ?", The Five-O Commander explained again the situation, The Beautiful Former Navy Intelligence Officer said, "Count me in", Kono added, "I am down for that", Grover said, "My wife has a parent/teacher conference, Samantha would love to see Grace again, So am I in", Chin said, "Leilani would love it too", Kono said, "Adam would love a break from business, So he is in too", Steve thought he had the best family in the world, & thanked them too.

 

He head for his husband's office, & said, "Baby, I will see you at home, I am done with my reports, so you don't have to worry about them, okay ?", Danny mumbled & sighed, "Okay", Steve went to massage his husband's shoulders for a bit, & he purred in contentment, The Former New Jersey Native smiled, & said, "I needed that, Thanks", They kissed & Steve went to plan his surprise evening for his anniversary to Danny.

 

Steve stopped by the market, & got some of Danny's favorites, He thought to himself, **"Danny _took care_ of me when I was down, Now, It's my turn"** , He hurried down the aisle, & got stuff for making a chocolate molten lava cake, then got some fun stuff for later, He also got some fresh cut flowers for the centerpiece for the table, & he made sure that the house was spotless, top to bottom.

 

Danny was finished with the last of the reports, & he found that everyone else had left, He sighed & said to himself, "Perfect, Alone, Just fantastic", He closed up everything, & headed for the camaro, He put in _**"Sexy Eyes"**_ , Steve's favorite song, & it lifted his spirit up a bit, He listened to the whole thing, as he took the scenic route home, instead of his usual way. **"I wonder what Super Seal is doing at the moment"** , he thought to himself, & the thought of Steve puts a bigger smile on his face.

 

Meanwhile, Steve got all of his arrangements done to his satisfication, He put the dinner & dessert on the table in record time, As he was getting himself ready, He thought to himself, **"Danny really needed this, & I am glad that I am doing this for him"**, He went back down, got the table all set up, & undid a couple of buttons his shirt, He went straight for the couch, & posed seductively, so Danny couldn't miss him, when he comes in.

 

The Blond finally made it home, & his mouth dropped, at the mouth watering sight, his husband is, He loves him in jeans, cause his ass looks perfectly, & his white button down looks so good against his tanned skin, The Blond is having trouble keeping his hands to himself, But manages to control himself, "What is all this ?", The Former New Jersey Native asked with a smile, Steve said seductively, "This is me taking care of you, Stud, So....", he kisses his neck, "Go....", & lifts his shirt up, & kisses his chest, & suckles on a nipple, "Upstairs", Danny hisses at the contact, Steve undoes his belt, "There is a warm bubblebath waiting for you....", He pulls them down, along with his boxers, "I will start you off with some tea, OK ?", The clothes were pooled around him, & it was turning him on.

 

"Bossy, Bossy", Danny said being a wiseass, Steve lands a slap on a buttcheek, & said, "Go", Danny sticks his tongue out at him, & dashes off, before Steve can slap him on the ass again, The Navy Seal just chuckled at his antics, & gathers up the clothes & puts them in the laundry room. Steve brings up his tea, like he promised, & found Danny almost asleep. He asked this.

 

"Are you ok, Baby ?", Danny mumbled, & Steve said arching an eyebrow at him, "Wanna try that again ?", Danny smiled at his lover, "I am fine, Babe, Just enjoy this bath", Steve said, "Well, Come on, Don't take too long, or dinner will be cold", Danny nodded, & said, "Five more minutes, & then I will be out," Steve nodded, & gave his husband his privacy. Danny finishes his tea, got out exactly five minutes, got ready, & Steve was speechless at how sexy his husband looks.

 

"Baby, After 5 years together, You managed still to take my breath away, You look gorgeous", Danny blushed, & said, "Thanks, Steven", He knew that he picked the right outfit, light blue dress pants, & matching shirt, that always brought his eyes, which Steve claims is his favorite part, The Navy Seal, always acting like a gentleman, offers his arm, Danny takes it, & Steve leads them to their dining room table.

 

Meanwhile, Grace & the others decided to go to "The Hilton", & have a slumber party there, It was a fun night, but the little girl couldn't help, but worry about her fathers, Catherine picked up on it, & said, "Gracie, What's wrong, Sweetie ?", The Little Girl said, "I am just hoping that Danno & Daddy are relaxing", Kono smiled, & the Hawaiian Native thought that was so thoughtful, "Baby, They are relaxing, Daddy will make sure of it", Grace looked at her, "Are you sure ?", she sounded unconvinced, Chin said, "We are sure, Your Daddy loves Steve, & he will make sure Danno takes it easy", Adam added this, to make her feel better.

 

"How about we call them tomorrow, Grace ?, Before we go to the water park ?, That way you know that they are all right, & you feel better too", Grover said smiling, "Anytime you want to make that call, Princess, Just let us know", Adam & Chin nodded in agreement, & Catherine & Kono could not help but smile, as they watch the three men being great with Grace, She snuck off to get stuff for their ice cream party, The Girls kissed the men on the cheek, & Catherine said, "You are the best", Kono said agreement, "No doubt about it", The Men just blushed in response.

 

The Dinner was a hit, & Danny loves his chocolate molten lava cake, The atmosphere was great, & they were talking about pleasant things, Steve got up & turned on some music, _**"I Swear" by All 4 One** _ was playing, Danny had tears in his eyes & exclaimed happily, "I can't believe that you remembered our wedding song !", Steve nodded, & said, "Dance with me, Danno ?", Danny nodded, & they dancing in the middle of the living room, "Thanks for this, Baby, This was so great", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, & waggling eyebrows, "This night is not over yet", & the blond laughed, as a response to that.


	2. Part B: Chapter One: Two:

Steve brought his husband over to the couch, & started an erotic massage, it was driving the blond crazy, & slowly making him hard, The Navy Seal was nibbling on the pulse point of his neck, Danny groaned, as he shifted to give his lover better access, "God, Baby, That felt so good", The Five-O Commander continued to doing that, & smiled, as he watched his lover turn into goo in front of him.

 

Meanwhile, Grace was ready for bed, & she got herself settled in her sleeping bag, The Gang each went to kiss her good night, "I love you so much", she told her ohana, Kono said, "Love you more, Baby", Chin kissed her on the cheek twice, & said, "Pleasant dreams, Gracie", Catherine said, "If you need us we are around the room", & Grover concluded with this, "Princess, I will make my world famous chocolate chip pancakes", That got Grace smiling even bigger, & they exchanged one more round of "I love you", & another round of kisses, & hugs, before they settle down for the night.

 

Steve barely made it through their bedroom, & Danny closed the door, saying with a smirk, "I am sorry, When I am around you, I can't control myself," as he went towards his lover, Steve said smiling, "Hmmmm, Why fight it ?", Danny ripped his lover's shirt off of his body, & tossed it to the side, He exclaimed, "Fuck, Look at you !", he tortured his nipples for a bit, & moved down his body, til he gets to his bottom half.

 

Steve said pleading, "Fuck me, I need you to fuck me", Danny undid his belt, & roughly pulled down his pants, along with his boxers roughly, He barely touched the tip of his penis, when Steve hissed at the contact, The Blond was sucking him like a pro, The Navy Seal was holding on to both sides of the wall, as he was doing that, "Dann...ny !", Steve exclaimed, as he was giving his husband the warning of him cumming, He went down Danny's throat, & the blond man took it, without missing a drop, They both took a couple of minutes to compose themselves.

 

Steve stepped out of his clothing, & said seductively with a wicked gleam in his eye, "My turn, Stud", he treated Danny's shirt in the same manner, & pulled down his pants roughly, breaking the zipper in the process, The Five-O Commander let his mouth water at the sight of his husband's uncut cock, He loved that Danny went commando, that means, his golden adonis is the mood to play that very night.

 

"You are absolutely goregous, Danno, A knockout in my book, as he took in his lover's marvelous body, & licked a nipple, then bit, & teased it. It made the detective shiver in response, Steve licked & bit his way down, til he got to his cock, Without warning, the seal took him all the way into his mouth, "HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT !!!!", Danny screamed, & proceeded to fuck his handsome lover's mouth.

 

"Ste...Steve !", Danny exclaimed & orgasmed, then empty his load, which Steve was very happy to take, They enjoyed their afterglow, for a couple of minutes, The Commander said in his commanding tone, "Get up, I want to see your delicious ass", Danny did not have to be told twice, & did as he was told. Steve spanked his asscheeks, which was turning him on, & the blond was pleading for more, Steve would not deny him a thing, & continued to do so.

 

Danny was getting hard again, & he cried out, as he orgasmed once again, Steve then massaged his ass, while his husband was composing himself, "Baby, That was so hot to watch". The Former New Jersey Native blushed, & thanked him, He was feeling passion, & took his husband savagely body & soul, Steve always liked this side to his partner. When they were done fucking like rabbits, & were tired & spent, They held each other, as they fell asleep for a couple of hours, in each other's arms.

 

Danny woke up first after awhile, & he smiled, as he watch his husband peacefully sleep, He kissed him on those tempting lips, & whispered just enough for him to hear, "I love you", Steve woke up, & as he was doing that, He smiled at his husband, & said, "Mmmm, I love you too, Baby", They got up & have a midnight snack, talked for a bit, then went back to bed, holding each other to morning.

 

Grover made his delicious pancakes like he promised, & everyone praised him for his cooking skills, Everyone chilled out, as he went out, He called the Williams-McGarrett Residence, & extended an invitation to the water park, as he went to pick Samantha up, He thought to himself, **"It would do her some good to be around extended ohana"** , He focused the rest of his time on the drive ahead.

 

Steve & Danny woke up at the same time later that morning, The Navy Seal said with a smile, "Good morning, Baby, How about I make us some of those wonderful waffles, that you like ?", Danny stretched like a cat, & said with a smirk, "There is something else, I would love", He made his way down his lover's muscular body, He tortured & teased a nipple, Steve got instantly hard for round two, & they went at it, Breakfast was the furtherest thing on their minds.

 

Samantha & Grace squealed when they saw each other, like the others predicated, Lou said with a smile, "Ready to get this show on the road ?", The two girls exclaimed in unison, "Yes !", Catherine & Kono said in unison, "What are we waiting for ?", Chin agreed & said, "Let's get the heck out of here", & they made their way to the park, On the way, Grace called her daddies, but got a voicemail, She extended the same invite, that Grover left them on their machine.

 

Danny & Steve shared a shower, & they were washing each other, & enjoying being with each other, which led to round three, & they were acting like they were the only people on Earth, & shutting out the world, When they got out, dried, & changed, Steve made their breakfast, while Danny checked their voicemail on the house phone, & reported to Steve, what the messages were.

 

"Grace & Grover extended an invitation to the water park, Everyone wants us to go", The Blond did not want to pass up an opportunity to spend time with the ohana. away from the stresses of HQ, Steve said, as he read his husband's mind, "I will pack up the cooler with enough stuff for us, You get the first-aid & supplies, You never know with this group of people", Danny did, as he was told, They packed everything up in a hurry, & got into the camaro, & headed for the water park.


	3. Part C: Chapter Two: Last Part & Epilogue: Three:

Everyone was glad to see Steve & Danny come to the water park, Grace squealed with delight, & said, "I missed you so much, Danno & Daddy", Danny smiled at his little girl, & said, "We missed you too, Monkey", The Navy Seal said agreeing, "Most definitely, Shortcakes, Now let's have some fun", & they went through the park, & were excited to start their day.

 

They went through the wading pool, so they can cool off first, Danny felt his mouth went dry at the sight of his husband, who letting the water dripping down his body, & stretched his whole muscles, even the ones in his abs out, as he was doing it, He had some admirers, but Danny knew it was him, who gets to go home with him everyday, & he felt secure enough to let other people watching him, As Leilani, Chin, Catherine, Kono, & Adam tended to the girls on the water rides, Grover appeared at Danny's side, & said with a smile on his face, as he watched along with him, Steve cooling himself off, He said this to him knowingly.

 

"It never ends, huh ?, the "honeymoon" phase, I feel it everytime I am with my wife, We always make sure that we have time for each other, despite the stresses in our lives, That is the secret to a great relationship, you make the time, I think sometimes, You & Steve have to do that, If you want I can take Grace on the nights, that you have planned, I don't mind one bit, neither does Samantha, my wife, or my son", Danny smiled, & thanked his love one, "We might take you up on it sometime", he said with a smile, & they went to join the others.

 

Samantha & Grace were ready to conquer the most fearful water ride around the park, "Please, Uncle Chin, Uncle Adam, Come with us ?", Chin looked at his cousin's boyfriend, & said, "How can we say "no" to that ?", Adam said with a chuckle, "We can't", He indicated to the girls, to follow him & Chin, "Come on, Girls, Let's do this", Steve & Danny videoed & took pictures, as they came all the way down towards the end. Catherine said leading the pack, "Let's hit the pool, & cool off once more before lunch", Kono said agreeing, "Yeah, It's getting too hot again", The Former SWAT Captain said, "Let's do it", & they headed for the public pool display, & just had some fun.

 

It was lunch time, The Men found a spot & got everything set up for them all, so the girls could take a break, Leilani said with a smile, "This is definitely nice", Catherine nodded, & said, "We can definitely get use to this", & Chin said with a smile, "Why don't we make it a tradition, that on the weekends, that we don't have off, we make a point to have family time, pending no cases or interruptions," The Five-O Commander nodded his approval, "That's a great idea, Chin, We should do that", & that got the girls excited enough, to hug their ohana for thinking the idea.

 

Kono said, "I don't know about you guys, I am down to play some frisbee on Steve's beach...if that's ok with you, Bossman ?", she turned to Steve, getting his permission, Steve nodded, "I am down for that, We can play some volleyball, Bring a change of clothes, you guys can get cleaned up at our place", Danny nodded, as he concurred with what his partner said, "It's no problem", he said, as he insisted on it. Leilani said smiling, "Let's go then", Catherine said, "I am ready", Grover said, "So am I", Grace & Samantha nodded, indicated that they were ready too, Adam & Chin said in unison, "We will get the cars", Steve said, "I will get the truck", Off they went, Danny & Lou made sure that the girls were comfortable, as they were waiting for them, at the exit of the park.

 

When they got back to the McGarrett/Williams Property, They did as they were planning on doing, They played a couple of rounds of frisbee, then the girls got tired, & decided to build a sandcastle, as they watched the adults split into teams, & played some volleyball, & they had a couple of matches, til Steve called them in for cleanup, & to change their clothes, They showered & changed, Steve had dinner on the patio table, & then showered & changed too, They all sat down, & ate the wonderful meal, Steve had a fireworks display arranged, as a surprise for them, & they watched it, Grace & Samantha were so tired, that they fell asleep towards the end of it.

 

Everyone was ready to go home, Leilani kissed her hosts on the cheek, "Thanks for a wonderful evening, Fellas", Kono & Catherine mirrored her gesture, "It was fun", "Best day ever", Adam shook Danny & Steve's hands, & said, "Next time, We do this at my place", Everyone agreed to that, Chin said, "I will BBQ, since Steve was nice enough to do it for us", Steve said, "I am game", & his husband replied simply, "So am I", Lou said, "I am really glad to be part of this group", as held his daughter in his arms, & said, "Thanks for a wonderful evening", Steve & Danny told them all no problems. When they left, Steve & Danny turned & faced each other, & had relieved smiles on their faces.

 

"I never thought they would ever leave", Steve said huskily, as he wrapped his strong arms around his husband's waist, Danny put his arms around his super seal's neck, & said, "I agree, I love them, But I need some alone time with my hubby", They shared a kiss, & the blond said, "I will put Grace to bed, Give me a few minutes, I will meet you in the bedroom," Steve nodded, & went to take another shower, while Danny takes care of his daughter, & locks up the house.

 

Danny helped Grace change into her pajamas, & then settle her into bed, "I love you so much, Monkey", he whispered to her lovingly, & kissed the top of her head, & left her bedroom, He went downstairs to get some burbon & two glasses, Then hurried upstairs, so he can enjoy watching Steve shower & wash his body up, When he got into the bathroom, he had wolfish grin on his face, Steve sensed his presence, & said with a smirk, "Enjoying the show, Danno ?", Danny replied, "Very much so, Baby, When you are done, I got some burbon waiting for you", The Five-O Commander nodded, & said, "Give me a few minutes, Danny, I will be there", Danny left the room, smiling, cause he knew that installing that three speed spray with pulsing action was a great idea.

 

When Steve was done with his nightly routine, He raised an eyebrow, & asked, "Trying to get me drunk, Are you Danno ?", The Blond said with a smile, "No, Smartass, I am trying to get my husband to relax, since he took care of me the night before, I am just returning the favor", Steve said simply, as he climbed on the top on his knees, nearly ripping his husband's clothes off, "I love you", The Former New Jersey said replying back simply, "Love you too, Super Seal", He handed him his drink, & proceeded to a massage on him, to relieve some of the stress.

 

"God, That feels so good, Thank you, Baby", The Navy Seal groaned out his gratitude, as he was enjoying his husband's hands on him, Danny said with a smile, "I aim to serve", & continues to do it, After awhile, Danny said seductively, "If you are not too tired, _**Stud**_ , Why don't you show me your appreciation, huh ?", Steve said with a confident smile, "With pleasure, Babe", & they made passionate & wild love til dawn, all that could heard was moaning, panting, & groaning, as the two men shuts out the world. There was cursing too, a lot of "FUCK !", "HOLY SHIT !", they would not let up on the other, & they were tired & spent at dawn, The couple just held each other, as they fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

The rest of the weekend went by so fast, Steve, Danny, & Grace spent every minute with their ohana, & they spent some time by themselves, Lou did as he promised, he offered to babysit Grace, when Steve & Danny wanted to be alone, On Monday Morning, as they were finishing up their breakfast, Grace said, "I like Uncle Lou, He is nice, sweet, & will back you guys up when you need it, & Samantha is cool too, She doesn't treat me like a little kid, & we have fun together", Steve & Danny looked at each other with a smile, & then they turned to their daughter, "We are glad that you like them", The Blond agreed, & said, "Cause we are gonna spend some time with them", Grace just hugged them both, & the young girl & her fathers got their stuff, & headed for the carmaro, after locking up the house, They were ready to start their day.

 

Now things are a bit easier at Five-O, Steve & Danny let each other know what their problem & stress are, & they do their best to help each other out, Plus, They kept up with their promise, & had soem quality ohana time, & they were happy now more than ever before, Danny also made sure that he doesn't take the heaviest case load, & everyone helps out when they can, They know now, that together, The Five-O Ohana are unstoppable, & kick some major butt, The Newlywed Couple also make sure that they have time for each other, & not just anniversaries, they know if they do that, their future will be big, bright, & beautiful.

 

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
